


A Light in the Darkness

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Halloween story, Other, male or female pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: The warnings of childhood should always be heeded.





	A Light in the Darkness

At night I walk my dog along the path following the creek that ran through the edge of town. There isn't exactly a trail along the creek, just a well-worn path in the grass where many over the years had walked. There are no lights along here, though the illumination from the streetlights tried to reach desperately toward the path. The only real light on this path comes from the moon. The moon's light dances on the water lighting the way for me and Phoebes, my golden retriever. Tonight as the two of us walked along the path, the cool breeze washed over us and I was glad that I had brought my leather jacket with me and wore a scarf. I pulled the scarf up over my nose and blew, the hot air from my breath giving a temporary reprieve from the chill on my nose. Today was October first and as if the changing of the date had signaled the beginning of fall; the air had turned crisp and cool with a hint of rain. There was just enough moisture in the air to cause a light fog on the water. I smiled. I enjoyed this time of year, the changing of the leaves, the cool winds, the fog...the dying of the world. 

The creek that I walked along is located in the town of Hedley Kow. The town of Hedley Kow is a small forgotten town deep in the woods of Oregon. I didn't live here as a child. When I was young I lived with my parents in California, but I used to come here when I was a little to stay the summers with my grandparents. 

My grandparents, Maddie and Robert Hainey, owned a large old Victorian on the corner of 2nd and Ferry street. The house was a large three story red brick Victorian home with white pillars in front supporting a second story front deck. I always loved this house. I remember my summers here, exploring the endless rooms of the old Victorian looking for secrets and ghosts. I also remember summers of running freely through the town with some of the other children that lived in Hedley Kow. Everyone watched out for everyone's children here. There were no child predators or drug dealers in Hedley Kow. Crime was just not something that happened here. 

I remember the other children telling me stories about Hedley Kow had a deal with the ancient fairies from the old lands, that those spirits protected Hedley Kow. Of course, they were only stories. Though it was true that Hedley Kow harkened back to a more innocent time...except for the stories about not wandering near the forest or the creek after dark. The local children would never elaborate on those stories; they would simply tell me to never go toward the creek or the forest after dark...everyone knew not to do that. 

My grandma Maddie was a picture book of what a grandmother should look like. She had thick snow white hair that she always wore in sort of a soft Gibson girl style. She wore long flowing skirts and simple long sleeved tops, no matter the weather. Grandma Maddie would tell me stories at night when she would tuck me safely into my bed on the second floor. My bedroom was filled with toys and games, everything a child would want. She and my grandfather had even painted the walls of the room with enchanting images from storybooks. I had dragons dancing across my ceiling, with knights in shining armor chasing them, and beautiful princesses blowing them kisses. There were images of fairies and other enchanted creatures on my walls. My room always felt like a living story to me. I would imagine the images moving, living their fantasies when I wasn't in the room. 

My Gram's stories were filled with creatures of myth, such as bogies, the fair folk and all other sorts of creatures. I remember her telling me once that representatives of all the fair folk had come over on the boats with the people who sailed from Europe looking for a better life. These fair folk came for adventure, for new lives as well, but also because they needed us, as much as we needed them. 

My Gram also told me the stories of the ghosts. Fairies, she would explain to me, were not just unearthly creatures, but they were creatures of spirit. Some claimed that fairies were demonic-like spirits, others that they were once angels; sometimes it was believed they were the souls of the dead, or they were simply spirits, not bad enough for hell, but not good enough for heaven...doomed to become the fey. 

“But whatever they are...” she would say. “You must never become involved with them. Never eat food they offer you, never step within a ring of toadstools, never dance with them and most importantly—never fall in love with a fairy.” 

I remember asking her with big eyes and a swiftly beating heart; “Why would they want to hurt other people?” 

My Gram would stroke my dark hair back and whisper. “They're jealous child, jealous of the life you have, of all the things you can have...The warmth of love, the happiness of a life to live, the beating of a heart...though some fey are not like that...they only want to bask in your living light or seek your love, but it still causes them to do things they shouldn't, such as kidnapping a child or loving a mortal too much. Either way, my love, be careful and follow the rules...they are there to save your life.” 

I remember she always made me carry a ring of iron around my neck and a sprig of St. John's wort pinned to my clothing. 

* 

Now I'm grown and no longer believe in fairy stories. My grandparents are both gone; they died, together just last week, and now their house is mine. They left everything to me, their only grandchild. 

And so I moved to Hedley Kow to take over my grandparents' home and to start a new life. My life away from Hedley Kow had gradually become more and more unreal to me as the world beat me down, broken relationships, a career falling apart, just a constant barrage of humanity or inhumanity in the city beating down on me and slowly breaking my spirit. Their deaths had seemed at the time the last straw of what I could take, but then I received the news that I would inherit the house; I thought this was my chance! A chance to start over, a chance to live that peaceful life I knew I wanted, away from the press of humanity that was the city, a chance to start a new career, maybe open my own coffee shop with the money I had inherited? Who knew?! But now I had an opportunity. So I took that house, quit my job and applied for a position at the Hedley Kow local library...and here I am. 

As I walked along the creek, my first night in my new home, I smiled to myself. Things were looking up. 

I walked my dog along the unofficial creek path, letting my mind wander, the steady pace of our walk, the cool air and the gurgle of the creek brought to mind those stories my Gram would tell me as a child. Stay away from the water at night, stay away from the forest too. Remember to wear your iron and take a sprig of St. John with you. I chuckled. It had always sounded like a song to me, the way she repeated the same phrases when she would catch me before I could flee out into the sunshine, slipping the cord that held the iron ring around my neck, pinning the sprig to my shirt...I smiled at the memory when I saw a woman standing by the creek's edge watching me. 

The woman was beautiful. I don't recall ever seeing a woman as lovely as the one I saw standing there bathed in the light of the full moon. 

She was tall and slender, with hair white like spun moonlight and the moon caressed her skin. She was so pale, reminding me of spun crystal or winter wind. She wore a long dress of white mixed with shades of blue and green, and her face...I cannot think of the words to describe her face. She was beautiful enough that she awoke a longing in me, a longing to touch her, to hear her speak, to steal a kiss from such perfect lips...I shook myself. Thoughts like those were not at all like me! I was shy and reserved. Hell, I hadn't even been dating for the last six months! But this woman, I had never seen anyone like her before now. 

My dog started to bark, but the woman raised her hand and Phoebes dropped to his haunches and went silent. 

When she saw me, she smiled. “You're new, though you look familiar.” 

Her voice was like music. I smiled in return. “Ah...well... my grandparents own that house...” I pointed feeling shy as I did so. “I used to play here as a child. I...I ah, own the place now. My grandparents just recently passed away.” 

She frowned slightly, even that expression on her near perfect face was beautiful. This close I could see that her eyes were a deep moss green. She glanced down at her hands then back up to me and she smiled. “Ah...yes. I saw you. I remember you as a child.” 

I frowned. “I don't recall ever seeing you.” I was sure I would have remembered such a lovely child running around with the rest of us. 

She only smiled. “I was a shy child and not allowed to play with the other children, but I remember seeing you with your grandmother walking the trail.” 

I nodded. We used to walk the trail during the daylight hours, never at night like I was now. 

I walked closer, but Phoebes refused to move, so I dropped his lead and stepped forward. “My name is Ailbhe.” 

She smiled. “A good Irish name. Ailbhe.” 

I blushed for some unknown reason. Her saying my name felt like an intimate caress “Yes...yes it is. I mean Irish...an Irish name.” 

She stepped closer to me. I could only just catch the scent of her on the breeze, a smell of clear flowing creek water mixed with hibiscus. 

“My name is Effie,” she said softly. 

I noticed, this close, that even her voice reminded me of water bubbling over smooth stones, peaceful. She was even more lovely when she stepped closer. Her skin was pale and her eyes were, even more, green when I looked into them...not moss green as I had originally thought, but a bright green, the brightest green I had ever seen. She seemed to move and flow, like a dancer and her smile...never had I seen such a smile as the one that graced her lips, that graced me as its target. 

I reached out for her hand and Effie put her hand in mine. The hand was slightly damp and cool, but soft. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Ailbhe.” She blushed, a sweet reddening of her cheeks and I felt drawn to her, those feelings and desires became more acute. 

“Would you like to walk with me?” I asked. I was not in the habit of asking strange women I met in the dark to walk with me, but I felt this pull toward Effie. She grinned, her eyes seeming to light from within. “I would like that!” 

She fell into step beside me. I had to move Phoebes to my other hand; the dog was acting so strangely, pulling and tugging to put as much distance between himself and Effie as possible. 

“So, you walk this path at night a lot?” I asked as we followed the path along the creek. 

She smiled serenely. “Yes, I live not far from here.” 

I smiled. “So I guess you know all the stories about not walking by the creek at night or by the forest?”” 

She chuckled softly. “I do. Just old wives tales. I like walking here at night. The moon's light is lovely and the breeze is gentle. Sunlight is too harsh, but the moonlight is like a gentle caress against my skin.” Effie put her arms out and spun like a ballerina. Her clothing danced around her and I felt my heart clench at her beauty. 

I nodded. “I like walking at night. It's so much quieter. I love the quiet.” Effie smiled hurrying back by my side. “As do I.” 

* 

We walked for almost an hour, just talking about small things, the moonlight, the town, the quality of the water...I was enchanted. When we reached the end of the path I sighed and turned around. “I should walk back. Phoebes is probably tired.” 

She smiled at me. “May I walk with you?” 

I was delighted and I nodded, perhaps a little too vigorously. “Yes, I would like that very much.” 

* 

When we reached the end of the path near my home I pointed out the large Victorian to her. “That's where I live.” 

She smiled softly. “You can see the creek from there.” 

I nodded. 

She smiled again reaching for my hand. I held her hand cool damp in mine. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” she asked. 

I smiled and answered without hesitation. “Yes.” 

* 

I could hardly wait for the next night. My dreams that first night were filled with images of Effie. I awoke only once when I dreamed of Effie's face, underwater staring up at me with eyes too large to be human and so deeply green. She had smiled and her mouth was full of needle-like teeth. 

* 

The next night I went down to the creek without Phoebes. I only walked a short distance along the water until, like magic, Effie was waiting for me. Tonight she wore a dress that encompassed every shade of green imaginable. When she saw me, Effie ran to me, throwing her arms around me and kissed me. I was surprised, but I returned her kiss. 

Her lips were damp, her tongue cold and this close to her she smelled strongly of hibiscus and water lilies. 

She pulled away from my lips and said with a bright enchanting smile. “I brought you something.” 

I blushed. “What?” 

She took my hand and placed a tiny bulb that looked like a potato in my palm. I frowned in confusion. “What is it?” I asked. 

She smiled. “It's called a duck potato. Try it!” 

I stared at her. Looking into her infinite green eyes, I realized that I would do anything for her. I took the small bulb, placed it in my mouth and chewed. Never had I tasted anything like it. It tasted like cream, honey and something I could not identify, something that reminded me of cold endless expanses of lonely water. 

I guess my expression must have communicated this to her because she smiled in delight at me. “I knew you would like it! I'll bring you more tomorrow.” 

She wrapped her arm around mine as we proceeded to walk down the path. A chilled wind blew over us and I pulled my scarf up though I noticed she seemed unaffected by the cold. She leaned her head against my shoulder. “Do you believe in love at first sight?” she asked softly. 

I frowned. I wanted to say no, but my feelings were muddled and it was hard to focus on anything but her. Her scent filled my nostrils, the taste of her tongue on my lips overcame my other senses. So I said what my heart was feeling. “Yes, yes I do.” 

She stopped along the path and smiled up at me. “I do too. I think that I love you.” 

The beat of my heart was rapid. I felt as if a haze had settled over me, a silken cocoon wrapped around me, but Effie, Effie glowed in the haze, my light, my beacon. “I love you, Effie.” 

She smiled and kissed me. The scent and flavor of creek water brushed my lips and tongue, but it tasted like honey. “I know you do.” She smiled. “That is all I ever wanted was to be loved.” 

She gave me a coy smile, then whispered in a voice like a warm summer rain. “Dance with me Ailbhe. Dance with me in the moonlight.” 

I could not say no. I could not resist her. I took her into my arms and we danced under the moon's cold light. 

* 

The next day I woke up in bed with a start, watery grey sunlight filtering through my curtains. My memory of last night was fuzzy, but one thing stood out Effie's kiss. I touched my lips. They were cool as if I could still feel her kiss there like gentle flowing water. I closed my eyes and every part of me ached with longing. I needed to see her again. Waiting all through the daylight hours would be an agony. I spent my day at home. I didn't go to work, I didn't leave the house. Instead, I paced back and forth, waiting for the hateful sun to go away so that the moonlight would bring Effie back. 

* 

When evening came I nearly ran down to the creek to see her. Effie stood waiting for me, this time dressed all in muddy browns. I ran to her and she opened her arms to me. I rushed into her embrace. Effie held me, stroking my hair. 

“Did you miss me?” she asked in her voice like rolling water. 

“I did. Being forced to wait until night is too long Effie. Why can't I see you during the day too?” 

I knew I sounded whiny, pleading, but I couldn't help it. 

She stroked my hair, brushing her fingers through my dark locks. I could feel her fingers, cool and wet against my scalp. “That is simply how it must be...unless...” Her voice was low, a cool whisper on my skin. 

“Unless Effie? Unless what?” I pleaded with her to know. How could I extend my time with her?! 

She smiled holding me close. “Follow me...follow me...Ailbhe...” she whispered. 

I followed her, holding onto to Effie's hands as she walked back into the creek. A part of me screamed in the voice of my grandmother...your ring of iron...where is it? Your sprig of St. John's...why don't you wear it? Oh child, I warned you...I warned you.... 

* 

I smiled watching Ailbhe follow me into the water. Ailbhe loved me and I loved them. I could love no other. Ailbhe did not struggle, they simply held my hands and let me pull them further and further under, my cool waters flowing around them. Ailbhe breathed deeply letting my water fill their lungs. I held their hand and we flowed further, deeper into the darkness that was my realm until my home came into view. I looked back and saw that Ailbhe had stopped moving. I frowned in confusion but continued on. My cave transverses the realms of man and the realms of the fey...it occupies the spaces between but is in both. It is a lonely place, dwelling in the dark waters...there is no light here, but Ailbhe would finally bring the light...their love would light my home and my eternal life! 

I wanted to share with Ailbhe, my love, my light in my darkness...wanted to show them my world, to show them why I needed them... but as I pulled Ailbhe into my cave, I realized that they were dead. Their hand had gone limp and cold in mine. As I pulled Ailbhe close, holding their face in my hands and stared into their eyes, I realized the light was gone. 

I stroked their face softly and sighed. I turned, taking Ailbhe's hand and swam deeper into my cave. I kept going until I reached the very back where my other loves lined the cavern walls. As I swam to the middle of the vast cavern I looked around. I could see my many loves, their sightless eyes looked down on me and I smiled. 

I found a place for Ailbhe, a place where it would always be quiet...where I could look upon my many loves and remember the light they tried to bring me...


End file.
